While swimming pools are great to have, owners engage in constant pool maintenance, part of which is the need to constantly clean their swimming pools. While some maintenance procedures, such as disinfecting the water, can be accomplished with simple tablet dosing, larger detritus (such as leaves) in the pool usually requires the pool owner to manually skim the pool with a cumbersome skimming net or to hire a service to do the same, either way costing the owner a great deal of time and expense. Further, while some detritus may sink to the bottom of the pool and into the realm of a submersible pool cleaning device, failure to frequently and thoroughly remove the debris may lead to damage to the pool's filters and/or pump mechanisms. And, in the case that the debris simply remains on the surface of the water, skimmer baskets can become quickly overloaded, again requiring frequent maintenance to avoid filtering complications.
Thus, there remains a need for a better way to efficiently remove physical detritus from swimming pools and alleviate maintenance issues. The present novel technology addresses these needs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements. The details of one or more embodiments of the subject matter described in this specification are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, aspects, and advantages of the subject matter will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.